Equipments
Equipment improves the effectiveness of the tank in combat. Unlike consumables, equipment is a one-time cost addition, with each having its own advantage; however, they come at a high cost. Equipment availability and costs vary by tank tier, class and nation. Equipment can only be used on the tank it is installed on. If you want to use it on another tank you need to demount it first. This option is available when clicking the installed equipment in the garage screen. Demounting removes the item from your tank and sends it to your Depot, making it available for use on another vehicle. Most equipment though require a small amount of gold to demount, as is explained below. Purchasing from your vehicle's equipment panel is the best way to ensure compatibility. Only use the store to purchase equipment for vehicles you don't own yet and only if you have a firm understanding of the equipment system. With respect to demounting equipment, two types of equipment need to be distinguished: * Removable Equipment that can be demounted at no cost for re-use, including immediate re-use on the very next tank you play (assuming the vehicle it is demounted from is out of combat). * Complex Equipment that is permanently installed on your tank. This is indicated in game by a gold nut on the equipment icon. Complex equipment can be removed from a tank or disposed of in one of three ways: :* Pay 10 gold to demount the equipment and return it to the depot (from where it can later be mounted on another tank) :* Destroy the equipment, which frees the equipment slot, but no compensation is given for the lost equipment. :* Sell the tank with the equipment mounted, which will return to you half the current purchase price of the equipment in credits. * Improved Equipment that is permanently installed on your tank. This is indicated in game by a gold nut in the upper right corner, and two purple chevrons in the upper left corner on the equipment icon. Improved equipment can be removed from a tank or disposed of in one of three ways: :* Pay 200 bonds to demount the equipment and return it to the depot (from where it can later be mounted on another tank) :* Destroy the equipment, which frees the equipment slot, but no compensation is given for the lost equipment. :* Sell the tank with the equipment mounted, which will return to you half the current purchase price of the equipment in bonds. Regarding removable equipment as a general rule, most players keep at least two binoculars and camo nets for new tanks, with many keeping two toolboxes or a third camo net and binoculars as well. That way, even on new tanks when they lack the credits to equip them fully, they can enter battle with as much of toolbox, camo net and binoculars as they can carry. For tanks at low tiers that won't be in play long because they'll be sold as the next tank is unlocked. Category:Meta